Se Reconstruire
by Hanakaya
Summary: D'un côté, il y a ce brun, sale, prostré, et ce blond, chanteur à ses heures, qui croit que c'est un Ange. Et de l'autre, une infirmière qui attend seulement que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy veuillent bien quitter leur coma magique. OS HPDM


**_Bien le bonjour à tous !_**

**_Voici encore un OS de ma création, encore un peu rêveur, selon mes termes. Je n'ai rien de spécial à ajouter, sauf peut être remercier mon meilleur ami, qui ne cesse de me « donner un coup de pied dans le cul » pour me faire écrire plutôt que me morfondre sur moi même._**

**_Alors battons nous, ensemble !_**

**_Et en passant, je fais une petite pub, pour les personnes majeures, ou en phase de l'être : Si vous le pouvez, donnez de votre sang, ou entrez au don de moelle osseuse… Ca sauve des vies, ça peut sauver la mienne (Demain, trois poches de sang vont m'empêcher de tomber, faute de globules rouges.). Merci à ceux qui le font déjà, c'est un grand geste !_**

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, plus joyeuse que le sujet des dons._**

* * *

Il est là, prostré, il ne bouge pas. Ses longs bras maigres entourent ses pauvres genoux abîmés, et il ne saurait dire s'il a mal ou s'il a simplement froid. Peut être même les deux. Mais il ne prend pas la peine de remonter son gilet sur ses épaules. Si ce dernier a glissé, c'est bien qu'il ne veut pas rester en place, non ? Le vêtement git donc, inanimé, sur ses coudes. Son haut et son short sont bien en place, eux… Comment pourraient-ils s'échapper, dans la position où l'adolescent était ?

Son regard vert un peu trop vif, comme fou, regardait nerveusement autour de lui, et essayait d'assimiler un paysage de boue qui ne lui revenait pas. Où était-il ? C'était sale, la boue, il était sûr d'avoir des tâches sur les fesses… A son retour, il se ferait sans doute réprimander. A cette pensée, il eut un frisson.

Il ne voulait pas se faire gronder… Ca non ! Et puis, avant tout… Son retour, oui, mais son retour d'où ? Il plisse les yeux, pour essayer de voir plus loin que la boue, mais il n'y parvient pas… Tout est flou au delà de deux mètres… Il soupire, et baisse la tête. Des mèches sales et graisseuses tombent sur son visage. Des cheveux.

Les porte-t-il si long, d'ordinaire ? Il ne saurait le dire, mais pour un garçon, des cheveux si sombres qui arrivent aux épaules, ce n'est pas normal, non ? Peut être est ce une punition ? Il voudrait bien le savoir.

Il tremble, de peur, de froid, il ne saurait le dire, mais il tremble de tous ses membres. Le soleil brille, il le sait, mais cela ne le réchauffe pas. Non, c'est son cœur qui a froid, et cela lui fait aussi mal.

Il n'a aucun souvenir de l'avant… Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là, et cela le terrifie… Il sait qu'il n'est pas un enfant, pas un vieillard non plus, il sait qu'il a la peau pâle, mais pas trop, qu'il a de la boue sur ses mains, de la boue séchée. Mais il ne sait pas son nom, ni pourquoi il est là.

Jusqu'à ce que, du moins, il entende une voix, qui chantonne non loin de lui, un petit air joyeux qui le fit frissonner.

Mais pas de peur, ni de froid.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

_L'infirmière prend une énième fois leurs constantes… Stables, comme toujours, mais aucune amélioration. Elle regarde avec dépit et tendresse mêlés, ses deux patients favoris, plongés dans des comas psychiques profonds, et dont personne ne sait s'ils en sortiront un jour._

_Mme Pompresh soupire en écartant une mèche brune du visage de celui qui avait été le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu, et naturellement, s'adresse à lui :_

_« Harry, il serait temps que tu nous revienne tu sais… Tu manques à tout le monde… Il faut que tu reviennes ! »_

_Puis elle se recule, constatant encore une fois la bêtise de son geste. Dans ce genre de coma, le patient n'entendait rien… Dans ce genre de cas, c'était le cerveau lui même qui se mettait sur pause._

_Une pause volontaire._

_Qui ne s'arrêterait que sur son ordre_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lui chante. Lui se sent bien. Lui aime la caresse des rayons sur sa peau diaphane, le bruissement des arbres, le glissement de la terre sous ses pieds… Lui savoure la simplicité du paysage. Lui est heureux ainsi, heureux comme jamais.

Heureux comme un enfant.

Et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il chantonne ainsi, cette comptine apprise tout petit, et qu'il sautille sur la terre battue, sans se soucier de ses multiples écorchures, de ses cheveux sales, et de ses vêtements en lambeaux. Il est retombé en enfance, depuis son arrivé ici.

Ou peut être n'est ce que sa façon à lui de se protéger, de ne pas hurler de douleur, de ne pas devenir fou.

Dans tous les cas, il est heureux ainsi, et s'approche inexorablement de l'autre silhouette, tellement recroquevillée qu'il ne l'aperçoit pas au milieu de la boue. D'ailleurs, il ne regarde pas la boue. Qui irait souiller ces beaux yeux gris d'une masse informe de terre liquide qui ne sentait pas bon ? Non, il ne remarque pas l'autre, et chante :

« Mary avait un petit agneau… Mary avait un petit agneau… Mêh mêh faisait l'agneau… »

Il danse, virevolte au gré de ses envies, faisant naître dans ses cheveux blonds une multitude de teintes chatoyantes qui disparaissent aussitôt apparues.

Puis il le voit. Il peu au hasard, quand il tourne la tête dans sa direction. L'autre le regarde, d'un air curieux, et le blond ne peut que noter ses yeux si brillants.

Il s'en approche, se fichant que ses pieds nus soient tâchés de boue, puis il s'accroupit face à l'inconnu, fronçant les sourcils.

« Es tu un Ange ? »

L'ange paraît surprit, et ne répond pas. A la place, il regarde les beaux cheveux de son vis à vis, puis ses yeux interrogateurs. Il est beau, pense-t-il alors. Mais aussitôt cette pensée est remplacée par une autre. C'est interdit. Alors il secoue vigoureusement la tête, comme pour faire partir de son corps cette pensée impure.

Une moue boudeuse apparaît sur les lèvres du blond, qui prend cela pour une attaque personnelle. Lui avait toujours été fier, il n'a jamais supporté les refus.

« Si, tu es un Ange. Je le sais. »

Le brun cesse ses mouvements, et le regarde, encore plus surpris qu'avant. Il ouvre pour la première fois la bouche.

« Les Anges ont des ailes.

-Les tiennes ont été coupées.

-Les Anges sont purs.

-Ils ne peuvent être purs qu'après avoir été brisés.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu es l'être le plus brisé que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

L'Ange desserre un peu la prise qu'il a sur ses genoux. Il aime bien les dires de l'étranger, même s'ils sont étranges. Il tente un maigre sourire, avant de murmurer.

« Vas t-en, je ne fais que du mal. »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Puis l'infirmière se dirige vers le second lit, plus pensive. Plus pâle que a mort, son second patient lui donne plus d'inquiétude. Il a toujours été plus faible qu'Harry, autant physiquement que mentalement. C'est pour lui qu'elle a le plus peur._

_D'un air absent, elle constate que ses cheveux d'or ne brillent plus comme avant. Peut être que lui n'y survivra pas. Peut être… Elle réajuste son oreiller, et, comme à Harry, se met à lui parler._

_« Draco… Toi, j'ignore si tu dois sortir de ce coma. Le monde dehors n'a pas été clément avec toi… Personne sauf Harry ne peut prouver de ta trahison envers Tu-Sais-Qui… J'y crois moi, mais nous sommes tellement peu à le penser ! Tu es bien là… Où que tu puisses être… »_

_Elle s'interrompt une seconde, regardant par la fenêtre._

_« Revenir, pour toi, n'est pas une bonne solution… Je ne crois pas… Restes encore un peu au pays des rêves… Restes y…. »_

_Puis elle soupire, se demandant si elle ne ferait pas simplement mieux de lui administrer un calmant si puissant que son cœur s'arrêterait… Mais elle n'en aurait jamais le courage… Peut être qu'un jour… Mais ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui._

_Elle quitte la pièce, le cœur un peu plus lourd qu'avant._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

« Tu veux que je partes ?

-Je ne dois pas parler aux inconnus.

-Je m'appelle Draco. Je peux rester, maintenant ? »

L'ange lève les yeux vers le dénommé Draco, avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Le blond avait un air tellement innocent, tellement pur, que cela le déstabilisait. Il veut le faire fuir, il veut être seul. Et pour cela, il faut effrayer l'autre.

« Je n'aime pas ton nom.

-Je ne connais pas le tien.

-Moi non plus.

-Alors tu seras l'Ange.

-Je n'aime pas que tu décide pour moi. »

Draco hausse les épaules, et se remet debout, lançant un sourire éblouissant au petit brun.

« Tu veux que je te montre quelque chose de beau ? »

Deux yeux verts le regardent avec surprise. Quelque chose de beau ? Il ne comprend pas. Il regarde autour de lui. Non, vraiment, il ne comprend pas.

« Il n'y a rien de beau, ici…

-Si ! Viens, et tu verras ! Ici, c'est sale, j'aime pas, c'est triste ! Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer un lieu avec plein de couleurs !

-Je n'aime pas les couleurs.

-Tu vas les aimer ! Tu es un Ange, tu aimeras ça. »

Il ignore encore pourquoi, mais cet autre l'intrigue. Il veut connaître ce lieu plein de couleurs. Il veut dire à l'autre que c'est moche, qu'il n'aime pas. Parce qu'il n'a pas le souvenir d'avoir aimé quelque chose, il sait qu'il n'aimera pas. Alors automatiquement il dit non. Mais il se lève pourtant, honteux de sa tenue, et fixe d'un air incertain Draco.

« Où allons nous ?

-Suis moi ! »

Le visage si pâle s'étire en un sourire joyeux, avant qu'il ne prenne la main de l'Ange, et ne l'invite à le suivre, sortant bien vite de la flaque de boue.

« Viens, viens, tu vas adorer ! »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_« Madame, pensez vous qu'il se réveillera un jour ? »_

_Hermione Granger tripotait nerveusement son alliance, fixant l'infirmière d'un air inquiet. Elle qui avait jadis prétendu tout savoir, se trouvait dans une impasse qui l'énervait autant qu'elle l'angoissait._

_C'était la vie de son meilleur ami, tout de même !_

_Coincé entre la vie et la mort depuis la bataille finale, Harry n'avait pas battu un cil depuis des mois. Et la brunette commençait à perdre espoir._

_« Il y a encore des chances de réveil… »_

_Mme Pompresh voudrait bien l'aider, lui donner des statistiques rassurantes, des données positives, mais elle ne veut pas mentir, et elle n'a rien pour la jeune adulte… Non, pour le moment, elles ne pouvaient qu'attendre._

_Presque instinctivement, son regard se porte sur le lit de Draco Malfoy… Elle songe alors que depuis le temps qu'il est alité, il n'a jamais reçu aucune visite… Elle trouve bien triste ce fait là._

_Aux yeux de la société, il était comme mort_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

« EEEEHHH !!! C'est froid ! »

L'Ange vient de se faire éclabousser d'eau par le blond, qui rit aux éclats, satisfait de son méfait.

« C'est pas drôle ! C'est froid, j'aime pas ! »

Mais le blond n'arrête pas de rire, et le brun n'aime pas ça, alors il continue de plus belle.

« J'aime pas ! J'aime pas ! J'aime pas ton rire, j'aime pas ta clairière, j'aime pas l'herbe qui pique, j'aime pas l'eau qui est froide ! J'aime pas tes couleurs ! »

Draco se tait soudainement, et, l'espace d'une seconde, il a vraiment l'air d'un adulte… Puis il se mord la lèvre, comme prit en faut, et casse de nouveau son image.

« Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Non, j'aime pas !

-Qu'est ce que tu aimes ? »

Il ne peut pas répondre, bien sûr. Et Draco sait cela. Il n'aime pas que Draco sache… Il n'aime pas non plus qu'il s'approche comme cela… Non, il n'aime pas cette proximité…

Il a son cœur qui se serre.

Non, il n'aime pas.

Parce qu'il sait que l'autre partira bien un jour, et que lui se retrouvera seul.

Il sait qu'il quittera la clairière, qu'il s'écorchera les pieds sur de la pierre, qu'il ne touchera plus l'eau vivifiante.

Il n'aime pas être seul… Alors pour se protéger, il préfère ne rien aimer. Comme ça, il ne sera pas déçu.

Une main prend la sienne. Une main chaude, pas spécialement douce, mais pleine de bon sentiments. Il aime cela, mais le nie tout en bloc.

Puis une main en devient deux, et le tout se transforme en étreinte.

Il se sent soudainement comme protégé.

« Je suis là pour toi, mon Ange »

Il sent les larmes lui monter aux joues. Il ne doit pas aimer cela. Non, il ne doit pas. Il ne doit pas pleurer non plus.

Alors, pourquoi ses joues sont-elles mouillées ?

Il ne pleut pas pourtant.

L'étreinte se raffermit, l'hésitation disparaît.

« Laisse moi te montrer ce qu'est l'Amour, mon Ange… Tu es tellement détruit, laisse moi te reconstruire… »

Il regarde l'espace d'un instant les yeux gris et confiants qui s'adressent à lui. L'Amour ? Il a su ce que c'était, quand il était là bas . Mais aujourd'hui, il ne peut s'empêcher de l'associer à la douleur.

« On m'a déjà parlé de l'Amour… Comme d'une arme, comme d'une façon de tuer.

-L'amour que je veux te montrer n'est pas une arme… C'est un pansement pour guérir tes blessures, c'est un élixir à faire naître les sourires. L'Amour que je te propose te rendrait tes ailes, ta pureté, ta joie. Cet amour là ne te blessera jamais, il est une larme de bonheur versée au coin d'une surprise… »

L'Ange aime ces mots, il n'y sent bien, en sécurité. Il veut y croire, il veut s'y abandonner…

Et rien ne le retient de le faire, alors lui même répond à l'étreinte.

« Montre moi, alors, Draco… Fais moi voir cet amour là. »

Deux lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes, le faisant taire.

Car s'il est un temps pour les jolies paroles et promesses, il en est un autre pour les gestes et les preuves.

Les baisers pleuvent, les mains se baladent, autant d'un côté que de l'autre. Elles glissent sur des peau qui auraient dû être vêtues, mais qui, par la magie de la pensée, ne le sont plus. Elles se faufilent dans des endroits interdits qui apportent frisson et décharges dans la colonne vertébrale.

Ils sourient tous les deux, leurs yeux scintillent, leurs souffles se mélangent.

L'un cherche à devenir un Ange, l'autre cherche à s'en approcher seulement.

Ils s'allongent sur le sol, sans se séparer pour autant, tellement cela leur semble naturel. Ils ne sauraient dire s'ils l'avaient fait avant , mais ce qui était certain, c'était qu'ils savaient ce que c'était.

C'était une danse immuable qui exigeait attention et perdition, réalisme et rêve, recherche et atteinte… Qui demandait d'être et de devenir à la fois.

Ils sont, ils deviennent eux même, ils se découvrent, au travers des mains de l'autre, sans honte ni pudeur.

Il n'y a personne pour les juger, après tout.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_L'infirmière s'assied sur sa chaise, épuisée. Encore une longue journée à soigner divers sortilèges, et à penser aux victimes de la guerre. Parfois, elle se demande si elle est la seule à s'inquiéter pour tous ceux qui sont là, dans des lits._

_Parfois elle se dit que c'est son métier qui veut ça._

_Et souvent, elle songe qu'elle devient trop vieille pour s'occuper autant des autres._

_Son regard se pose sur le lit occupé par Draco Malfoy. Le plus détesté de tous ceux qui ignorent._

_Le plus adulé de ceux qui savent._

_Et pourtant, il ne reçoit aucune visite. Jamais un regard, une parole._

_Il doit se sentir seul…_

_Pourvu que là où il soit, il ne soit pas seul_…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le brun est allongé au sol, sous le blond. Ils sont nus, tous les deux, et se sourient encore, malgré leur souffle erratique.

Draco prend garde, il ne veut pas blesser son Ange. Ses doigts bougent doucement, déflorent tendrement l'intimité de son vis à vis, tandis que lui cherche constamment une lueur spécifique dans les yeux de l'autre.

Il ne veut pas qu'il souffre.

Il ne veut voir, comme maintenant, que du plaisir, que du bonheur. Il ne veut pas le blesser, il doit le rendre heureux.

Depuis qu'il l'a vu, il le sait, il le sent au fond de lui.

L'Ange se tortille sous ses caresses, et en demande plus. Il demande Draco, pas ses doigts.

Il le veut tout entier, il veut l'aspirer, l'absorber, ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Il veut connaître la plénitude, l'extase, et la douceur de l'Amour.

« Viens… Viens… »

Le blond, quelques secondes plus tard, se glisse en lui, certain qu'il est prêt.

Leur respiration se mêle de nouveau alors qu'ils soupirent en rythme. Ils sont ensemble, ils sont unis, sur cette danse millénaire des amants.

Les bras du brun s'entourent autour des épaules pâles, cherchant sans cesse plus de contact. Le prénom de l'autre est murmuré, comme une litanie, lorsque leurs lèvres ne sont pas occupées.

Ils touchent le bonheur, s'en approchent avec chaque va et viens. Ils le sentent venir, tourner autour d'eux, hésiter…

Puis plonger, dans un grand cri de bonheur.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Elle savait que le grand Harry Potter avait vaincu, que le monde sorcier était libéré grâce à lui. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le considérer encore comme le petit garçon qu'il était au fond de son cœur._

_Elle ne parvenait pas à le voir en héros._

_Elle savait également que le Traître, Draco Malfoy, n'était pas si inaccessible que cela. Elle se souvenait de ses fréquentes visites à l'infirmerie, prétextant des maux de tête, et demandant un lit isolé, qu'il fermait aussitôt._

_Elle essayait de le laisser tranquille, mais combien de fois n'avait-elle pas entendu des sanglots s'échapper de ce lit ?_

_Les paupières de Mme Pompresh se fermèrent, presque paresseusement. Elle était de garde, cette nuit, mais comme toujours, elle savait que ce serait calme…_

_Des patients dans le coma étaient toujours très tranquilles._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ils se regardent, encore incertain de l'étincelle de plaisir qui les a traversé. Draco s'est retiré de son Ange, et le prend maintenant tendrement dans ses bras.

Il est à lui, il est heureux, il est doux…

Il lui caresse la joue, et souffle sur l'une de ses mèches sombres. Le brun est silencieux, il pense. Puis il parle.

« Je crois que je m'appelle Harry.

-Je sais…

-Tu prétendais ignorer mon nom.

-Je n'ai pas perdu ma mémoire, moi, Harry Potter.

-Moi, si.

-Tu peux la retrouver… Avec moi.

-Avec toi ? Draco, où est-elle ?

-Là bas.

-Oh… Je ne veux pas y retourner… J'ai mal, là bas

-Je peux te protéger… Je peux t'aider, faire en sorte que tu ne sois pas seul… Je peux t'offrir l'Amour…

-J'ai peur.

-C'est normal »

Une main pâle se pose sur le cœur de Harry, et sent un tambourinement familier dans la poitrine si menue.

« Tu vis, tu respires… Harry, tu peux revenir, avec moi… On peut revenir… Ce ne sera pas facile, on se retrouvera encore dans la boue, dans les pierres, on sera encore abîmés, et malmenés… Mais on a le plus beau et le plus efficace des pansements.

-L'amour…

-Oui… Tu viens ? »

Draco se lève et lui tend la main.

Harry hésite un instant, et la lui prend avec confiance.

Ils ferment ensemble les yeux.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Pour les rouvrir presque aussitôt, la tête dirigée vers le plafond blanc, le doux son d'un ronflement les accueillant non loin de leur lit._

_Mais ils ne regardent pas la dormeuse. Ils tournent doucement la tête l'un vers l'autre, rencontrent pour la première fois en réalité des prunelles totalement confiantes, et se sourient avec douceur._

_Ce n'était pas fini, ce n'était même que le début._

_Mais ils avaient les armes pour se battre…_

_Harry se dit que finalement, il aimait bien ce petit blond au sourire si doux._

_Et de son côté, Draco voudrait bien chanter… Pour son Ange._

**Fin**

* * *

**_Voilà !!_**

**_Encore un OS fini, je n'ai rien à dire là dessus, sauf : N'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews, ça fait sourire l'auteur !_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Mai 2009_**


End file.
